


I never tell the truth, I was thinking about you

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Love Bites, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wasn't a jealous person. At least, Steve never thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never tell the truth, I was thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Jodie: _"I just want him fucking Steve and talking dirty about him being a little slut and marking him and pretending not to like him when he clearly does"_
> 
> I started this back in August and have only just finished it, wow. Also, if the fic begins to deteriorate towards the end it's cause it's 2am. 
> 
> I'd just like to say I hate that I used "ass" instead of "arse" but arse is what us English folk say and "ass" seems more appropriate in an American based fic, ya feel?
> 
> Title from _Fire Up The Night_ by New Medicine

Bucky wasn't a jealous person. At least, Steve never thought he was, but perhaps that was because he had never seen Bucky have a reason to be jealous. He was smart, funny, good looking. Everyone liked him, clapped him on the back with a smile and praised him for something and he always got the girls, no question about that. Hell, Steve was sure even some of the guys wanted him, if the way they sometimes glanced his way was anything to go by, not that any of them would ever admit to it. So seeing Bucky jealous... well, it was a new experience for Steve.

He hadn't really noticed at first. Bucky was Bucky, if slightly shaken and hard around the edges from the experiments Hydra did to him during his time as their prisoner. But underneath it all, he was still Bucky, charming with his lopsided smile that was usually a smirk, blue eyes dazzling and still Steve's best friend. Nothing changed that.

But then things did change, if only slightly. Steve hadn’t noticed at first, preoccupied being a leader to an army of men who were risking their lives for everyone back home. The responsibility of ensuring these men came back in one piece from each mission so they could return home to their families was something Steve wasn’t entirely used to yet, but he was adapting. That and the attention he was suddenly having directed his way by a beautiful woman was again something Steve wasn’t used to, but he basked in the glow of Peggy’s secret smiles to him, her red lips and sparkling eyes making him feel warm as he smiled back.

It was one of those moments, where Steve and Peggy shared a quick smile, that Steve first noticed Bucky’s odd behaviour. Steve turned to look for Bucky and saw him staring at them from across the yard, his lips pinched and eyes narrowed. Steve’s smile fell as he took in Bucky’s tight demeanour, strong arms crossed across his chest and jaw twitching ever so slightly.

Bucky looked away first, turning back towards the other men standing around him, not joining in the conversation with the rest of them but not looking towards Steve either. Steve didn’t try and go over and talk to Bucky; he didn’t seem to want to be anywhere near him at the moment, which puzzled Steve greatly as he didn’t really understand why.

This happened a few more times, where Steve and Peggy would interact in some way, shape or form, either smiling at each other or holding prolonged eye contact that would probably be deemed ridiculous by anyone who cared to mention it, and when Steve looked away from her to where he hoped he could find Bucky, he would often find his best friend glaring in his direction. It confused Steve the first few times it happened until he caught onto the possibility that Bucky could, for unknown reasons, be jealous. Each time it happened, Steve would leave Bucky be, not wanting to sour his mood any further, but eventually Bucky would seek him out and act somewhat clingy.

Not in an obvious way, Bucky was too subtle for that, but it was in the small gestures that Steve eventually picked up on that gave him away. When standing with Steve he might stand slightly closer than normal if Steve had just been speaking with Peggy or if Peggy passed them by. Sometimes Bucky even went so far as to reach out and touch Steve, nothing unusual really, except for how he might reach out and rest his hand on Steve’s shoulder and the touch lingered, even after Peggy had long since walked by. On one memorable occasion he gripped Steve tight around the waist and watched as Peggy looked over towards them and then away again, noting Bucky’s obvious hostile behaviour. He hadn’t looked Steve in the eye as he steered him away from her curious gaze, his grip tight and feeling like a brand on Steve’s waist as he led him away.

Eventually, Steve thought it was time to confront Bucky about his behaviour; earlier, when Peggy had been speaking to Steve and the Howling Commandos, Bucky had been tense beside him and Steve didn’t miss the way his eyes narrowed at Peggy when her gaze lingered on Steve as she spoke. He definitely didn’t miss how Bucky’s hand had come up to rest on the small of his back, a firm pressure that reminded Steve that Bucky was right there.

In a way, the touch felt almost... possessive. As if Bucky was trying to claim Steve, let Steve know that he was Bucky’s and no one else was allowed to have him and he wanted everyone else to know it too. It was such a small gesture but the smile that had been playing at Steve’s lips when Peggy’s eyes landed on him had faded the moment Bucky’s hand had pressed into his back, firm and gentle. Peggy’s gaze had moved on as she continued to address them all but Bucky’s touch had lingered.

It was late when Steve went to find Bucky and confront him about how he had been acting recently; Colonel Phillips had kept him busy for the majority of the day with both of them, Peggy and the Commandos thinking and planning over maps marked with known Hydra bases, wondering where and how to strike next.

Steve checked Bucky’s tent and asked a few lingering soldiers if they had seen him and eventually one of them told him they had seen Bucky making his way over to the performance stage where Steve and the chorus girls had preformed when he first shipped out here. Steve thanked them and went in the direction of the stage, noticing how the closer he came to the area, the less people he saw. He supposed Bucky had wanted to be by himself for a while, away from everyone else as he sometimes needed since returning from the Hydra base. Sometimes he just needed some time to be alone and left with his thoughts without people fighting for his attention; Steve just sometimes wished he had that luxury too.

When he reached the stage area he looked around, trying to see if he could see anyone but no one was around; the area was dark, shrouded in shadows from the trees around them and everyone else was back at the main base area, possibly already in their bedrolls getting ready to sleep for the night. Steve kept looking but he couldn’t see Bucky until he caught a sliver of something move beneath the closed curtains on the stage. He realized Bucky must be on the stage and hidden behind the curtain and made his way around to the side of the stage and climbed up the stairs, trying to stay quiet so as not to alert Bucky that he was here.

Making his way to the side of the stage, he ducked behind the curtain and was assaulted with the smell of cigarette smoke. Looking down, he saw Bucky sitting on the stage floor and leaning against the backdrop, his eyes closed as a cigarette hung from his plump lips. Smoke wafted up from the burning end of the cigarette, twirling in the air before disappearing altogether.

“Hey Buck,” Steve said, stepping closer and watching as Bucky sighed and plucked the cigarette from between his lips. He blew out some smoke before stubbing the cigarette into the wooden flooring of the stage and Steve chose not to mention it as Bucky held out his hand towards Steve. He reached out and grabbed Bucky’s hand and hauled his friend up, Bucky’s grip lingering a moment too long before he let go of Steve’s hand and leaned against the stage backdrop.

“Hey Steve,” he said, trying to sound casual although he just sounded tired. Steve frowned, feeling almost guilty that he wasn’t looking after Bucky properly and making sure he was getting enough sleep. He always looked so tired recently.

“Buck,” Steve began, struggling to find the words. He didn’t want to accuse Bucky of anything, but, “you’ve got to stop... whatever it is you’re doing.”

That wasn’t a very good way to phrase it and judging by the way Bucky narrowed his eyes and his body got a little tenser, he wasn’t very impressed with what Steve just said either.

“Stop what?”

“Stop...” Steve struggled to think of how to phrase what he meant, not entirely sure what it was exactly that he wanted to tell Bucky, “You’ve got to stop touching me. I know it’s what you usually do but you’re more... you’re more possessive this time, or at least it feels that way, and you only do it when Peggy’s around and it’s only to me, and I just,” Steve knew he was babbling and he couldn’t quite look Bucky in the eye, even though he could see his friend was holding himself very still.

“You’ve just got to... stop. Whatever it is you’re doing,” Steve finished sheepishly, daring himself to look up at his friend as he said it. He almost winced when he saw the pinched expression on Bucky’s face, the flare of anger in his eyes.

He didn’t say anything in response at first and Steve felt almost bad for bringing it up; maybe Bucky hadn’t realized what he was doing when he was touching Steve, maybe he hadn’t meant anything by it and Steve was just reading too much into it and then Bucky said, “Why should she have you?”

“What?” Steve said, looking back at Bucky with confusion even as his friend pushed himself up from the wall and came closer, getting into Steve’s space and leaning further towards him still.

“Why should she have you?” he repeated, eyes ablaze with anger Steve didn’t understand. It wasn’t necessarily directed at him but it was there all the same, as was the venom coating Bucky’s words as he spat them at Steve, “Why should she get you? Huh? What’s she done to deserve you Steve?”

He didn’t understand and said as much, brow pitching together in puzzlement as Bucky leaned away frustrated, his hands coming up to run through his hair and tug slightly. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh as if he were trying to calm himself down.

“I just don’t get it Stevie,” he said, bringing his hands down to rest against his neck, his head tipping back to look at Steve through hooded eyes, “What’s she done to deserve you?”

Steve didn’t know what to say and after standing in silence for a while Bucky simply sighed and made to head back to camp but Steve reached out and grabbed his arm, not wanting him to go.

“I don’t...” Steve said, trying to think of what to say, “I don’t know Buck, I...”

He trailed off and Bucky gave him a tired half smile. He made to take his arm back but Steve tugged him forward and placed his hands on Bucky’s face, drawing him in quickly for a kiss.

It wasn’t anything special, just a warm press of bitten lips against chapped lips, their noses bumping awkwardly for a moment before Steve tilted his head ever so slightly and then it was good. For a moment Bucky didn’t respond and Steve pulled away, an apology on the tip of his tongue but then Bucky was pulling him back in, their teeth knocking together painfully before they adjusted themselves and invested themselves in the kiss.

Bucky’s hands reached up and pressed against Steve’s hips, pushing him backwards until his back came into contact with the stage backdrop and he sucked in a breath quickly before Bucky dove in to lick into his mouth, his tongue curling against the back of his teeth before gliding along his tongue. He moved his hands from Bucky’s face to slide them into his hair, messing up the dirtied brown locks until his hair stuck up in odd places and Steve smiled against Bucky’s mouth, making them part for a moment to pant open mouthed against each other. It wasn’t long before Bucky leaned forward to join their lips together again, soft at first, just a warm press of lips before he licked his way back into Steve’s mouth, his body pressing Steve back into the wall behind him.

For a moment Steve couldn’t think clearly; Bucky pressed up against him and suddenly Steve’s body was on fire, lighting up in each area that Bucky’s body touched his, which made it hard to focus considering Bucky’s body was touching every inch of Steve’s. In this position, he couldn’t miss the hard press of Bucky’s cock straining against his trousers and rubbing slightly against Steve’s length and he felt short of breath for a moment, dizzy and overwhelmed with everything that was happening.

“Steve, _Stevie_ , please,” Bucky murmured against his mouth, hitching his hips just that bit more so their cocks brushed against each other through the fabric of their uniforms and Steve bit on his lip, his breath coming in short for a moment. He closed his eyes and let his hands slide out of Bucky’s hair and down to his shoulders, gripping Bucky’s shirt tightly for a moment while Bucky continued rutting against Steve. He felt Bucky reach up and grab his wrist, bringing his left hand down and pressing it against his aching cock, making Steve gasp.

"Steve, please," Bucky murmured again, almost whining as he dropped his head to Steve’s shoulder, his hand held tight around Steve’s wrist. _Please_ is what broke Steve, made him begin to stroke Bucky’s cock through the fabric of his army pants as they leaned against the backdrop on the stage, the curtains hiding them from view as they rutted together, Bucky's dog tags jingling each time he moved against Steve.

"We shouldn't be doing this Buck," Steve said as Bucky worked a blemish onto his neck, teeth sharp before his hot tongue soothed the string.

He kept stroking though, twisting ever so slightly for a new angle that made Bucky moan and practically slump against his large frame, his nails digging into Steve’s forearms through the fabric of his uniform jacket.

“Why not?” Bucky panted against the side of his neck before resuming his earlier mission of sucking and biting at Steve’s neck, leaving behind red bruises that bloomed beautifully along Steve’s pale skin. He doesn’t stop rutting against Steve’s hand and Steve doesn’t stop stroking him through his pants, giving Bucky a quick squeeze that made his friend moan hotly against his neck.

“What if,” Steve started, trying to control his breathing, “What if someone comes?”

Bucky snorted his lack of care for that particular probability, instead choosing to kiss his way up Steve’s neck until he eventually arrived back at his mouth. He gave Steve a quick dirty kiss, his tongue dipping into his mouth for a moment before he leaned away and said lowly, “Turn around.”

Steve does as he’s told, letting go of Bucky and whimpering for a moment when Bucky stepped away from him, the cold air rushing to wrap around him where Bucky’s warm body used to be pressed against his own. He turned, pressing himself against the wall and not a moment later Bucky presses along his back, warming him all over again as he begins to rut against Steve’s ass.

“Ah, hng fuck,” Steve stuttered out as Bucky rocked against him, his clothed cock rocking up against his ass just so, keeping up a fast pace that left Steve panting against the wall in front of him. He pushed his ass out more, biting at his lip when Bucky gripped his hips and fucked harder up against him, the friction almost painful but good, better than anything he could think of. He closed his eyes and reached down to press his hand against his own cock, trying to relieve the pressure. He began rocking back and forth, thrusting into his own hand and then rocking back in time to Bucky rutting against his ass.

“God fuck Steve, you’re such a fucking slut, you know that? You're such a beautiful slut, look at you, fuck,” Bucky muttered, almost as if he were speaking to himself and Steve whined, pressing his hand harder against his cock.

“Go on,” Bucky murmured, leaning across Steve’s back to breathe against his ear, “Come for me Stevie, fucking come in your pants like the filthy little whore you are.”

Steve bit at his lip again, barely suppressing another whine as he thrust into his hand a few more times before he came, his cock spurting hot inside his underwear. He leaned heavily against the wall and tipped his head to the side as Bucky began biting at his neck again, leaving stinging bruises in his wake as he moved up to bite at Steve’s earlobe.

“Such a pretty slut,” he murmured, his cock rutting against Steve’s ass and Steve’s breathe hitched for a moment before he began thrusting back on Bucky’s cock, his eyes fluttering open for a moment to glance behind him. Bucky’s forehead was pressed against his shoulder and his movements were becoming more desperate and frantic, Bucky’s cock rutting shallowly against his friends ass in time with Steve’s thrusts and he soon came, his grip tightening on Steve’s hips for a moment before he let go and slid his hands up Steve’s sides and wrapped them around his waist.

It was a while before they finally moved, untangling themselves from each other and straightening themselves out to look somewhat presentable in case anyone saw them when they walked back. By then it was well into the night, the sky practically black and filled with an array of twinkling stars and a bright moon that acted as their guide back towards camp. They could hardly see where they were going as they stumbled back to camp together and towards their shared tent.

“So,” Steve said once they were finally in their tent and resting in their bedrolls, “You were jealous?”

Bucky rolled over in his bedroll to look at Steve with a cocked eyebrow, “What?”

“Peggy,” Steve elaborated, “You were jealous of us, whatever we are.”

Even in the dark, Steve could see Bucky rolling his eyes at him, “Go to sleep Steve.”

-

Bucky was very smug the next morning when the love bites along Steve’s neck hadn’t quite faded and Peggy raised her brow at Steve, asking if he had had a productive night. Bucky full out grinned when Steve stammered out an excuse none of them believed, causing his cheeks to redden ever so slightly.

“This is your fault,” Steve murmured as he and Bucky walked away to join the Commandos.

“True,” Bucky said, giving Steve’s ass a quick squeeze when no one was looking, causing Steve to flush, “But at least they know you’re mine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
